Zoids: Love Battle At Sea
by Chocolate Roses
Summary: AU Somewhat: It was the boat that brought them together, fused their souls, but would it also tear them all apart? Pairings Inside.
1. PrologueChapter 1: Meeting

**_¤ _Z**_oids: _**L**_ove_ **B**_attle_** A**_t_** S**_ea¤_

**B**_y:_ **C**_hocolate_** R**_oses_

**_Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, General, Implied Hentai (maybe some lemon in later chapters)_**

Alternate Universe: In the past, more so, when the girls wore big dresses and the men wore ugly brown suits. :P Also, this is NOT titanic! It's a lot like it and all (it's a boat, it's  a journey o.O;; ) but I'm afraid to tell you that no one is going to be drowning because the boat hit an iceberg. ( ) –gives you crazy look-

**_P_**_airings **a**re **a**s **f**ollowed:_

 Raven/Rhyss

Moonbay/Irvine

A VERY LITTLE Irvine/OC

Some Fiona/Van

Thomas/Oc

Maria Flyheight/Karl Shubaltz

Marianne/Rudolph

**S**_ummary: ** It was the boat that brought them together, fused their souls, but would it also tear them all apart?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, I may own zoid posters and stuff, but alas, I do not own Zoids.

On with the story!

£££ºPrologueº£££

**_T_**_he** B**oardingand the** P**eople** B**oarding****_

_            It was a clear sky on January 15. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, and the sun was only radiating beauty. An older girl, about 17, with short blue hair, and eyes of green, stood beside her brother while they all looked at the boat before them. Nichalo, her brother, stood silent beside her. He wore blue overalls, and a white shirt with some dirt smudges. He had wild brown hair, and a wild personality. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they went to the boarding trail. It was a long line, and many people kept bumping into others. Those that saw Rhyss's, the girl, glare would hurriedly depart. It was a death cold glare, with no love or compassion. Everyone moved aside, except for one boy who bumped into her. Rhyss had, most illogically, decided to wear her only dress that day. It was a beautiful dress, really, it was black with light gray lacing, and on the chest was a symbol. Of course, this boy didn't seem to care when Rhyss landed on her rear end, her dress puffing upwards. She got up in a hurry, and used both her hands to push him back. He then, in surprise, turned on her. _

_            Everything in her froze. His violet eyes met her blue-green ones, and she felt a bit woozy. He had grey hair, a bit wild and untamed, and a calm looking face. Then, he wore a glare and her eyes went wide before she met his glare with her own. _

_            "Excuse you!" She hollered, gesturing at him. Nichalo stood beside her, tugging on her dress to hurry her up the boat to get on._

_            "ME!? YOU pushed ME!" He hollered back, and she let began to shake in her anger._

_            "YOU PUSHED ME FIRST YOU DUMBASS!" She hollered before hurrying Nichalo up the boat, right after sliding in front of the young boy._

_            "Passports, ma'am, sir," the man spoke, somewhat scared of her. After her little tantrum down the lift he had little doubt that she was still not angry. She pushed a passport forth. It held her blood type, O, her name, her age, and everything. Nichalo's was the same, only with his own information. The paper it was on was old, wrinkling, and a bit sandy-brown colored._

_            "Miss Rhyss, Mister Nichalo, please enjoy your ride!" The man said happily as he handed the passports back. The boy came up next, and Rhyss was fortunate to catch his name._

_            "Awe, Mr. Raven! Your father awaits you in the cabin!" Raven nodded and pushed passed a very angry Rhyss. _

_            "YEAH WELL ATLEAST MY FACE ISN'T SCARRED WITH AN UGLY RED TATTOO THINGY!" She yelled after him, giving him the finger._

_--_

(((((((())))))))

_            Moonbay, a spirited and happy-go-lucky 17 year old, was jumping around, gripping Fiona's hands so tightly. Moonbay lived on the more poor side of town, and just got by. Fiona was a rich, intellectual girl from the richer side of town. She had bought herself and Moonbay a pass for this boat ride. Moonbay had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a simple red dress that Fiona had bought her, and a green-pearled necklace was given from her parents. Her face was tattooed with two pink lines on her right cheek._

_            Fiona, who was younger at 16, had blonde hair, and red eyes. Her eyes, though red, showed care and comfort in them. She had two turquoise tattoos on her forehead above each eye. Her parents were famous rich people, and since she lived with them there was no doubt that she was rich. Moonbay's parents had been killed a few years prior, and she now lived as a transporter. _

_            Both of them had met one day many years ago when they had bumped into each other. Fiona had lost her luggage that she was carrying back then, and they had talked while they cleaned it up. It was no surprise that they bumped into each other, the stores near the lake (and viewing the lake) were always very busy as where the streets. Especially now, when a big fancy boat pulled in to retrieve people for a couple of weeks ride._

_            Fiona had a boyfriend, named Thomas, but it appeared that he loved her more then she even loved him. But her parents had arranged this romance, and Fiona was a very obedient girl. She loved her parents, and wanted them proud of her. And it was either Thomas, or she would be single forever._

_            And, now that I've introduced him, let us meet him, because here he came now clambering throw the crowds and was quite incidentally thrown atop Fiona who let out a screech. Moonbay hollered out, and grabbed Thomas by his collar and yanked him up._

_            "HENTAI! Stay off Fiona!" Moonbay yelled, and Fiona hurried to get up._

_            "It's ok, Moonbay, hello, Thomas!" Thomas bowed again and again in apology. _

_            "Forgive me, Miss Fiona, it was an accident!" He had never stopped calling her Miss Fiona, even after they had started dating. _

_            "It's ok, Thomas, God, listen to the girl!" Moonbay chirped out, lightly bopping Thomas on the head. Thomas was also invited to enjoy the boat ride with Fiona and Moonbay, much to both of their display. (1)_

_            "Come on, let's go," Fiona added, as they also climbed up the steps of the ramp to the boat and to the same weary man Rhyss, Nichalo, and Raven met. The man was pale now, very pale, after a series of big, ugly men with large muscles made their way on. The poor old man was shaking, his long white hair vibrating. He was bald on the top of his head, and in Moonbay's eyes it seemed as if every bit of his hair was being pulled off of him. Even his eyebrows were headed downward. He had black eyes, with small pupils, and wore nothing fancy at all. When both Moonbay and Fiona got closer, they  noticed he was in fact naturally pale, and shaking from laughter._

_            "Did you see that!? Their butts where hanging out of their pants!" He hollered, obviously joking about the men that had just boarded._

_            "Passports…please!" He let out another laugh when he said please, and all the three guests could do was stare, along with many other people who were on the ramp. Each handed him the passports, and with a quick glance he nodded and handed them back._

_-=-=-=--_

_            Van Flyheight, Maria Flyheight, __Irvine__, and Karl were all standing there staring at the big boat. Van was standing next to his sister on his left, __Irvine__ on his right, and Karl on __Irvine__'s right. They were all staring up at the big boat they were about to board._

_            "Can you believe it?! We actually saved up enough to get on this thing! Look at it, it's so beautiful!" All these words and thoughts came from Van, who was excitedly pointing at the boat. He was 18, Maria was 21, Karl was also 21, and __Irvine__ was 18 as well. (2) They all linked arms as they tried to skip the boat. It was far to crowded, though, so they only made it so far. After deciding that skipping wasn't to smart of an idea they decided to race instead. Van and __Irvine__ won, while Karl (Being a gentleman) helped Maria who was having difficulty keeping up with her dress._

_            "Perhaps we should have brought a pipe, so while we waited for those two we could look intellectual!" Van chimed, and __Irvine__ laughed somewhat._

(((((((())))))))

_            On boarded the king of the land, a young boy named Rudolph, and his fiancée Marianna. It seemed as though Marianna were in love, and Rudolph wasn't, but…. That was how it was to be. It was an arranged marriage, after all. _

(((((((())))))))

_And that is how, they all boarded the boat known infamously as Chaotic Boat. For a reason? Hm…_

£££ºChapter 1º£££

**_M_**_eeting_

****

The captain of the boat, Ravens father, was sitting in a white chair yelling ruthlessly at people. He was usually a kind, sweet-natured person, but he was under a lot of stress. His boat, which now was quite famous, had many people boarding it and he had to maintain control. And of course, if he were to use manners and be calm, no one would listen to him. And not one person seemed to care that he was screaming or yelling, but they obeyed to his each and every command anyways. 

            "Come on then! Let's get the boat going, aye?! Someone get Dr. D. up here, tell him he can stop checking passports and get rid of that damn ramp, we have to get moving!" Raven's father yelled, pointing away at really nothing. Everyone sighed, and called down with a metal container to the base to get them to start the engines. Dr. D. was hurriedly shoving off the ramp, and quite without thinking let it land in the water. The people at the other end, who were supposed to grab it, sweat dropped, looked around and then proceeded to edge away. Dr. D. just smiled smugly before sliding closed the door that led to the outside world, and moved up to the captain's deck. Several men were racing about on the poop deck, cleaning it and preparing it for the hundreds of people that would soon be up here to wave gaily down below to their fellow friends. Once it was clean, they opened the doors to the downstairs rooms and several people raced up. It took a matter of minutes before everyone had put their stuff away and were standing on the poop deck as well, waving vigorously down to the people below. 

            "Good bye!" "Farewell!" "I love you!" Words filled the air, and claps as well. The sun showed bright as everyone waved and waved, jumping for joy. Several people were crying as the waved goodbye, and quite a few handkerchiefs went floating down off the boat into the water below. A sign of farewell to some, and the showing of love. Raven wasn't among them, and neither was Rhyss. She had let Nichalo race up there and start waving, as long as he promised not to stand to near the edge. Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Maria Marianna, Karl, Thomas, and Nichalo were waving proudly down to people below. Moonbay held Fiona's hand tightly as she waved with her other hand, and Thomas had his arm slung around Fiona's neck. Van and Maria were smiling brightly, hugging each other, Karl, who noted his brother Thomas, laughed and started talking lividly about true love with Maria. Van and Irvine, of course, were racing about, pushing over people and throwing caution to the wind. Irvine was usually a much calmer person, but he couldn't help it, he was excited. Van, who was indeed reckless, bumped into a certain little boy with wild black hair. 

            "Oh! I'm sorry!!" Van exclaimed, gripping the boys hand and yanking him up non to gently.

            "It's ok! I'm Nichalo, who are you?" The boy asked, brushing off his rear end. Van smiled, and pointed at Irvine.

            "I'm Van, and this is Irvine," Van replied, and Irvine spoke up.

            "Where are your parents, kid?" Irvine asked, rubbing his eye. His other was covered with a machine that allowed him to see both far and near.

            "…dead… My sister, Rhyss, brought me on this boat!" He smiled when he said her name, and Van smiled back.

            "What a nice sister! My sister is on this boat, too!" He ruffled Nichalo's hair, "Hey! Want to come wave with me and Irvine? You can meet my sister and her boyfriend."

            Van laughed, he knew that Maria cared deeply for Karl, but she never told him because it seemed as though Karl didn't feel the same way. Nichalo smiled, and nodded.

            "YES!" He nearly hollered, then blushed, "I mean, sure!"

            So, they made their way through the waves of crowds, and waved as well. The boat then began to move, and several people yelled louder, trying to scream above everyone else.

            "GOOD BYE! We'll miss you!!"

(((((((())))))))

            Rhyss smiled as she looked at her room. She wasn't exactly rich, but she had saved the money for this ride. Her brother had so dearly loved boats, and she wanted his wish to come true and let him come here. It was a very small room, though. It had a small hallway that led to a small living room, and both of them had to share their bedroom. It had two beds, though, and of a good size. It would do, she figured. She had both her and Nichalos luggage for the three week stay. She brought it into the room they were sharing. She put his clothes away in the bottom two drawers, and hers on the top two. The rest was hung in the closet, and their pictures of their parents were scattered around the room. (3)

            She smiled, through the tears, as she looked at the picture of the big house they used to live in. It was a golden brown picture, and the glass was dirty, but she could still make everything out. Their crazy cat was already racing out the front door, and the whole family was laughing as they saw it. The picture was taken right then and there. Rhyss was holding Nichalo, her hand outstretched pointing at the cat as Nichalo gave a grin with several teeth missing. Rhyss gave her own smile too, a genuine smile. Her parents each had a hand on her should and were smiling, as well. 

            _So long ago…_

(((((((())))))))

            Raven entered the cabinet his father was in. He had moved from where he was sitting earlier with his crew, into his own personal office. It had a wooden desk, a big chair of leather, and two smaller chairs on the other side. Everything was nailed into the ground so it wouldn't slide as the boat tilted. There was a glass case to the left of the entrance with pictures of Raven, his father, his mother, and their dog, Shadow. Shadow and his mother were in their own personal room, and Ravens room was down the hall from them. Every one of their rooms were large, as it was _their _boat. 

            "Father?" Raven asked, and Father (4) looked up from his paper work. His father scratched his hairy chin, and looked at Raven.

            "Mmm, my good boy! You've grown so well and so strong. Perhaps one day this boat will be yours," his father replied, reclining in his chair. He put his hands in his lap and looked around the room.

            "Father? Is there anything you need, I was hoping on relaxing in my room or at least organizing it better." Ravens parents, his dog, and himself all lived in a real big mansion on the ground, but they mostly stayed on their boat. It was usually just Raven and his father, because his mother used to get very sea sick. She didn't much anymore, but she still didn't ride quite often.

            "No, no… go get prepared. Don't forget, dinner will be soon."

            Raven nodded, smirked and departed. As he left, his father sighed.

            "Oh, and we will be holding an arranged marriage for you…" (5) But Raven never heard his father…

(((((((())))))))

Everyone was too wrapped up in their own business to notice a certain red headed man. His hair was a mess, and but his attire looked completely different. His name was Hiltz, and he was a rich bastard, to say the least. His adviser, Prozen. Both men had a stare that could kill, and walked with an ease. They actually have killed, before many times. Hiltz was a horny, ruthless bastard, and had a big thing for Rhyss. She, though, hated him, even more so then she hated Raven.  Prozen looked old with his gray hair, but both men were only 20. 

            Each had a reputation of fear, and no one defied them what they wanted. They could have taken everything you own in front of you, and you'd be too scared to do anything. They lead their own little army of people and machines that they created. These... Zoids, they call them. Several, it was heard, had grown their own emotions, like humans, and ran away it was heard. There was also 5 organoids created. One blue, one black, one silver, one red, and one orange. Hiltz owned the red one, the blue, silver, and black had escaped (and it was known), but the Orange one. Something had happened, and they have no idea what. They could still track down the black, silver, and blue (not that it helped, those organoids kept getting away.) but the orange one just seemed to have vanished. Finally they gave up, figuring that it did.

            Little did they know, that all five organoids were on the Chaos Boat. And little did they know where each of them would go, and what role they would play.

            Of course, Hiltz and Prozen were more aware of things then three certain people. Three certain Van, Raven, and Rhyss named people.

(((((((())))))))

(((((((())))))))

(((((((())))))))

The Reason for the Numbers (The Reason is a cool song, by the way! xD)

(1)Don't get me wrong, I love Thomas and all. But, if this is going to have Fiona x Van, there can't be too much love between the two.

(2) I've decided to stop going into description right around then. It's to much of a hassle, man! You know what they look like, and if you don't you shouldn't be reading this. 

(3) This is mostly a Raven x Rhyss story, so they're apparently going to get the most of the story. Everyone else will be in here, though, so don't worry! ;

(4) I don't know his real name…. I was thinking of doing a vote thing and you could decide Raven's parents name or something, but I don't know. If I don't get any reviewers, that'd be pointless, aye? :P Till I come up with one or actually get reviewers to vote, he will remain Father xD.

(5) So many arranged marriages!! AYE ;;;;


	2. Organoids

**_¤ _****Z**_oids: _**L**_ove_ **B**_attle_** A**_t_** S**_ea¤_

**B**_y:_ **C**_hocolate_** R**_oses_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, General, Implied Hentai (maybe some lemon in later chapters)_**

**S**_ummary: ** It was the boat that brought them together, fused their souls, but would it also tear them all apart?** _Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, I may own zoid posters and stuff, but alas, I do not own Zoids.

On with the story!

£££ºChapter Twoº£££

**O**_rganoids_

__

Raven, who was now up on the top deck, let out a sigh of relief as the last giggling rich bitch left. He was sick of entertaining there silly nautical nonsense, and he was more then sick of their high pitched giggles. A few, though, were quite serious and had a more intellectual part of them, but it wasn't like he cared. He never would, and why? Probably because he was cold hearted. 

            Of course, Rhyss was the same way, she didn't like to flirt with men and she made was cold hearted as well. She had a soft side, but only Nichalo really ever saw it. And unfortunately for both parties, Rhyss had entered the top deck the minute the giggly girl left. She had a scowl on her face, because the girl had accidentally bumped into her, saw her and burst out laughing. Raven, who had yet to notice Rhyss, reclined in his chair and let out a breath of air. Life was good, and for two seconds on his side. Of course, those two seconds were for Rhyss who drew in a sturdy breath, and let it out in a huff.

            "YOU!" She yelled, pointing her first finger at him. Now, let me bring something to your attention, it was just the two of them and she hollered out YOU, so what is with the finger pointing? Really, people come on.

            "Me? Yes, I know I'm charming," he replied smugly, and she glared and clenched her fist.

"You owe me a damn apology!" She yelled, swinging her hand down by her side. He quirked a brow, paused his breathing for a second, and then adjusted his seating position slightly.

"I don't think I owe anyone, anything," he replied, giving a smirk when he saw her turn red with anger. (Or maybe she'd go blue? Ooh o.o)

"You owe ME you bastard!" She yelled and stomped over to him and in a mere second he was on the ground. He laid there for a second, before rose and brushed off his outfit of black.

"I don't owe you, and I never will," he replied calmly before turning to leave. Just as he was about to she stuck out her foot and tripped him, and that just broke every last calm band inside of him. He rose quicker now, twirled around and in less then a second had his finger right in front of her face.

"Fickle bitch! I think we're even NOW don't you!?" He yelled, and turned around, and she glowered from behind him.

"Yeah, well I hate you!"

"And I HATE YOU TOO! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU SO THAT'S SOMETHING!" He yelled, slamming the door shut. She sighed, and looked down.

"Hello, I'm Rhyss…."

(((())))

Moonbay and Fiona were seated outside in yard chairs, soaking in the suns rays when Van and Irvine came up. Neither of the parties knew each other very well, but Moonbay had met Irvine once before. So when Irvine saw her, he raced over to introduce himself again.

            "Moonday! You're Moonday, right?" he asked, giving her a cocky grin. She sighed and looked at Fiona.

"No, it's not moonDay." She snapped, "It's Moonbay. Who're you?"

"I'm Irvine, and the one goggling at your friend is Van," he replied, and Van immediately looked up blushing.

            "That's Fiona, how did you know my name? Well, at least somewhat know my name," Moonbay asked after looking at Van and Fiona, who were both bright red. Such a pretty bright red, too.

            "You gave my pops some stuff a couple of years back, I guess you don't remember? We used to talk and hang out afterwards," He said, and Van then piped up.

            "BLONDE!" And everyone stared at him, raising a brow.

            "I mean-no! Wait yes! Beautiful…." Van muttered a few times, before taking a breath.

            "Hello! I'm Van Flyhitter! I think you're beautiful!" He hollered out, then stepped back.

            "Flyheight, his last name is not fly hitter," Irvine sighed, and Fiona laughed.

            "Hello!" She said chirpily, giving a wide grin.

            "Mmm.. yeah hey…" He replied, looking down. Moonbay let out a laugh then, and they all sat down to chat.

((()))

            "It's got a lot of gold on here, Prozen, and I can sense them… the organoids! They have to be on here, somewhere," Hiltz slurred, his voice was deep and very husky.

            "Of course, Hiltz, my puppet," Prozen purred in response, gently playing with Hiltz's hair. Hiltz glared for a second.

            "There are more important matters to be dealt with, Prozen!" He growled, and Prozen nodded, leaning in while his hand traveled down wards.

            "I know," he whispered softly into Hiltz's ear. Hiltz stood up from his chair, and pushed Prozen away.

            "Damnit, Prozen! We don't have time for this!" And stormed out of his room. Prozen then took his seat, and put his hands together on Hiltz's desk.

            "Fine, be that way… Live your own obsession for that little whore! But just you wait, wait for her death day… it'll come soon, I promise you puppet…"

((()))

            Maria and Karl were once again talking in their room. Irvine, Van, Maria, and Karl all shared a large suit. It came with two rooms, so Maria and Van shared a room, and Irvine and Karl shared the other. It was a dingy place, and creaked when you walked on it. Evidently, no one cared to clean it, and no one cared to fix it up. The people who probably had used this previously were not very careful in what they did, and everything was a total mess. But, it was still livable.

            They were discussing silly things, when they heard a bang. Followed by another, and they looked alarmed.

            "What was that!?" Maria hollered out, standing up quickly and staring at the wall that gave the sound. Karl looked at it, before reaching over and touching it. He then banged on it, and looked back at Maria.

            "It's hollow, so maybe it's just the people next-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence when the whole wall came flying down. He jumped up and pushed Maria out of the way of any floating debris. 

            After the dust, which had been collecting on the bed and walls, settled, they looked up to see… a big silver thing standing on their wall. 

            "What in God's name is that??" Karl asked, and the silver thing looked at them, and tilted it's head. Maria chanced a look behind it, and saw a tunnel.

            "How odd…." She said softly, before a scream came out of her as the silver thing charged passed them and broke down the door on it's rampage.

            "Well… um… that was odd…." Karl stuttered in surprise, and Maria shot up and grabbed his arm, charging after the organoid.

            "COME ON!" She yelled as they followed the broken and torn walls.

((()))

            "Sir? Sir!"

            "Yes?"

            "It's free now, sir. The silver one has gotten loose and is looking for it's master, sir."

            "Good."

            "Good, sir? Are you sure?"

            "Positive, get to work on finding the other three."

            "But sir, shouldn't we go capture it?"

            "Are you defying me?"

            "…never sir…."

((()))

            Raven had stormed back up to his room, and had slammed the door behind him and was now lying on his bed. He growled angrily at the blue haired girl.

            "What kind of girl has blue hair anyways?!" There was a knock on his door, a quick rasp.

            "Yeah? Come in…" Father stepped in, and slowly closed the door behind him.

            "Raven? We have something planned, your mother and I… it's for you," Father started out slowly, and Raven lifted his head and looked back at him.

            "Oh yeah? What?" Raven growled, getting irritated slowly.

            "Well, you see, we were hoping to get you-" A person had pulled the emergency switch. A loud siren filled the boat, and Father jumped up quickly.

            "I'll talk later Raven!" He yelled as he ran down the room. For a second, Raven was alarmed, and then he shrugged it off and laid back down.

((()))

            Father reached the captains cabinet and had pulled on the speaker from which the alarm was set.

            "Yes? Hello? What's going on!" He hollered into it, and a voice slowly came up.  It started out dim, but slowly grew.

            "Captain, we have a p-problem. Some visitors said they saw a very large silver looking machine rampaging down the hallways, and it was tearing everything up in it's path, s-sir. What should we do?" 

            "What do you mean what should you do!?" Father hollered into the microphone, "Catch it immediately!"

            There was a long silence, before the voice came back.

            "We… w-we've lost it, sir…"

((()))

            Fiona was laughing after Van had told her a joke about him and Irvine, when there was a loud bang, similar to the one Maria and Karl heard.

            "Did you hear that?" Moonbay asked, looking around surprised. Several of the other guests stood up, and looked around for the source of the noise.

            "That was weird, want to go check it out, Van?" Irvine asked, looking over at Van, who simply nodded. They said a hurried goodbye to Moonbay and Fiona and raced down the hallway. Curiosity always got the better of people. As they whipped around the corner they each came face to face with an organoid. The hallway was long, and slim, with several doors but not a person appeared. Van looked at Irvine, who was staring at the organoid. It was colored black, and looked at them with a hatred burning deep in its eyes. It then charged at Van and Irvine, who quickly flipped around and raced down the hallway. They had left the door open, and as they raced by Moonbay and Fiona watched. First came the two boys, then a black blob.

            "Well, I guess they found out what it was," Moonbay finally chirped in after several seconds of silence. Everyone looked at her with a glare, and she gave them a "what" look.

((()))

            After a few minutes of being bored and sitting where Raven had sat before, Rhyss stood up and moved back down to where her room was. It was only three rooms down from where she was just prior, so it wasn't a long, tedious walk. After she opened the door she saw Nichalo sitting on the couch his eyes closed and his breath steady. He was apparently asleep. She smiled and threw a jacket over him, tucking him in all nice and tight. She then proceeded down the hall, and turned right to her room. When she opened the door, she let out a scream that woke up the sleeping Nichalo.

            There on her bed was a blue, glaring organoid. Something she'd never seen before.

((()))

((I'm going to stop it here. It's mothers day and my mom just walked in. Yippee for my review o.o; xD ))


End file.
